


Sleepy mornings

by lavenderink



Series: Arya's OTPs waking up together <3 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderink/pseuds/lavenderink
Summary: Yuri wakes up next to Victor, and can't help but thinking about his love for him.





	Sleepy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revisioned version of a quite old fic of mine. It's very short, but I think it's very sweet!

The sunlight hitting his closed eyes through the window was what woke him up. Yuri blinked several times before his eyes got used to the light, and as he lifted an arm to rub his sleepy face, he felt on his skin how cold that room was. It was late winter in St. Petersburg, and Russian winter is freezing. 

Yuri put his arm back under the soft blankets, where his body was feeling  warm and comfortable in contrast with the cold air all around, even if he was only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. But he soon realised that he was also feeling a different kind of warmth, a warmth that gave him a feeling that no blanket could ever give him.

It was a caring, welcoming, safe, loving warmth.

It was the warmth of the body peacefully sleeping next to him; it was Victor's warmth.

Yuri looked at him and reached for his hand, holding it gently. He looked at the shining golden rings on both of their ring fingers. He looked at his lover's messy silver hair on the white pillow and at the few strands fallen on his face, and at how his breath slightly moved them. He looked at his parted pink lips. Even if Yuri wasn't wearing his glasses, he could see clearly how beautiful Victor was and how perfect his features looked. Every time he looked at him, he realised how in love he was.

He glanced at their room all around: a wardrobe, a desk with a chair full of their clothes, two small bedside tables, their shoes in a corner, their camera, the bags they used to carry their stuff whenever they went skating, some magazines, a bottle of water, their mobiles and some pictures.  _Their_  room,  _their_  stuff. It was kind of weird to think that it all was  _theirs._ Not only Yuri's, not only Victor's, but Yuri and Victor's. They shared it all. They shared a room, a bed, emotions, experiences, and even a life. 

 _And to think that not even a long time ago I couldn't even bring myself to speak to Victor..._ , Yuri thought, looking back at his sleeping lover, gently stroking his hand with his finger. It was true. Victor had always seemed far, distant, unattainable. Yuri surely admired him, but he would have never imagined what would have happened between them. Victor had suddenly come into Yuri's life, unexpectedly, and now they were in love. 

Victor began snoring lightly. Yuri smiled and brought his hand to his lips, pressing them against Victor’s soft skin. He then caressed his cheek lovingly, moving his hair aside to be able to gaze better at his pale, perfect, peaceful face. He thought of how much Victor meant to him, how much he had helped him and how much he needed to share the ice, their passion, with him. He thought of how much they still had to share, how many tears, how many laughs, how many nights and how many sleepy mornings. And he thought at how adorable he could be in contrast with how graceful and serious he was wile skating: Victor's puppy look, Victor's face when he tasted delicious food, Victor's loving hugs. And everything that made Victor so perfect.

Yuri sighed with a smile, and Victor suddenly moved. Yuri thought that he was waking up, but instead he embraced Yuri in his arms, pulling him to his chest, tangling his legs with his lover's. Yuri smiled and kissed Victor's jaw, before resting his head on the other’s shoulder and falling asleep again at the sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Victuri fic in mind, a ballet AU. Gimme your opinions.


End file.
